Innocent Man
by lilnicky21
Summary: Jareth torments himself with his loss as a phantom voice advises him. SongFic featuring ‘Innocent Man’ by Billy Joel.


_Disclaimer: Characters belong to the _Labyrinth_ and the song, 'Innocent Man', belongs to Billy Joel.  
Summary: Jareth torments himself with his loss as a phantom voice advises him. SongFic featuring 'Innocent Man' by Billy Joel.  
Warning: Extreme heartbreak  
__Rated: T_

Innocent Man

_Some people stay far away from the door  
__If there's a chance of it opening up  
__They hear a voice in the hall outside  
__And hope that it just passes by_

Sarah laughed and giggled and she pulled the other man up to her front door, leaning against him as she fumbles for her keys. "No one's home tonight, not tonight." she whispers, her words slurring together, making her giggle again. The other man smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he leaned in and placed his face at her neck, his shoulders lifting as if he inhaled.

_Some people live with the fear of a touch  
__And the anger of having been a fool  
__They will not listen to anyone  
__So nobody tells them a lie_

Sarah tilted her head back, pausing with the key in the lock as her clouded green eyes soften even more. She turned a bit, stretching her neck almost painfully far to capture the other man's lips with her own. She sighed and turned the key, pulling the door open and the other man into the house. He was kicking off his shoes and pulling off his dark jacket before the door swung shut.

_I know your only protecting yourself  
__I know your thinking of somebody else  
__Someone who hurt you  
But I'm not above  
Making up for the love  
You've been denying you could ever feel  
I'm not above doing anything  
To restore your faith if I can  
Some people see through the eyes of the old  
Before they ever get a look at the young  
I'm only willing to hear you cry  
Because I am an innocent man  
I am an innocent man  
Oh yes I am  
_

Soft footsteps could be heard and a light flicked on, illuminating the window in the door. The light shut off and another was turned on, farther away and slightly higher up. Through a bedroom window on the second floor, the light could be seen peeking through the open door. The house went dark again then lit even brighter as the hall light was flipped. A silhouette of two lovers could be seen as it shifted down the hall. That light, too, was extinguished before a final light blared through the last bedroom window.

_Some people say they will never believe  
Another promise they hear in the dark  
Because they only remember too well  
They heard somebody tell them before_

The two lovers entered the room, Sarah tugging and laughing, covering her mouth delicately, as if trying to quiet the sound. She silently bade the other man to close the door and he obliged, wrapping her in his arms in the next second, nuzzling her neck again. Sarah giggled, this time unable to muffle the tenor.

_Some people sleep all alone every night  
__Instead of bring a lover to bed  
__Some people find it easier to hate  
__Then to wait anymore_

Sarah gently traced the other man's face with her open palm, obviously feeling the stubble that grew after a day's growth. Her expression was heartbreakingly sincere as she sobered and turned so the man could undo the many buttons going down the back of her ivory gown. The other man watched in rapture as he revealed the smooth skin, one clasp at a time.

_I know you don't want to hear what I say  
__I know your gonna keep turning away  
__But I've been there and if I can survive  
__I can keep you alive  
__I'm not above going through it again  
__I'm not above being cool for a while  
__If you're cruel to me I'll understand_

He wished the lights would be turned off; too keep the scene from him for he was unable to look away. He blinked slowly, cocking his head to view through the window the girl of his obsession as she gave herself away.

_Some people run from a possible fight  
__Some people figure they can never win  
__Although this is a fight I can lose  
__The accused is an innocent man  
__Oh yes I am  
__An innocent man _

She stood there in a simple white and rose corset before the other man. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned in, kissing her sweetly. She smiled, her heart in her eyes. She sat on the bed, reaching over to the far side to touch the base of a tiffany lamp. "Turn off the light," her low voice came from the open window. The light was switched off and the illumination came from the coloured glass, casting a satiny sheen over the bed.

_You know you only hurt yourself out of spite  
__I guess you'd rather be a martyr tonight  
__That's your decision  
__But I'm not below  
__Anybody I know  
__If there's a chance of resurrecting a love  
__I'm not above going back to the start  
__To find out where the heartache began_

The other man, standing in shadow but still visible started to loosen his tie and undo the buttons on his cuffs before untucking and pulling the shirt up over his head. His hair messed slightly but Sarah's eyes were still soft as she watched from her place, lounging on the bed. The other man undid the button and zip on his pants, pulling them down and off before sitting on the bed, half bathed in the light as he bent and removed his socks.

_Some people hope for a miracle cure  
__Some people just accept the world as it is  
__But I'm not willing to lay down and die  
__Because I am an innocent man_

He closed his eyes just as Sarah reached out to the other man. He shook, ruffling his feathers before taking wing, the branch vibrating gently in the moonlight. He headed toward that moon, leaving the newly lovers behind. Over yonder, a fleeting chorus could be heard amid laughter and marrymaking….

_I am an innocent man  
__Oh yes I am  
__An innocent man…_

End

_A/N: I've been playing with this song and a Jareth-view for some time and since it's two in the morning, what better time to write it? Thank you for reading._


End file.
